Examples of stowable ladders, attic ladders, “disappearing stairways” and the like are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,649,237 and 2,852,176. Such ladders normally fold and retract upwardly into a frame secured between adjacent joists of the attic, and the folded ladder is covered by a door or panel which normally extends substantially flush with the finished ceiling of the room in which the ladder is mounted. These ladders are thus configured to take up no floor space except when actually extended and are also inexpensive to construct, as compared with fixed stairways typically constructed on-site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,743 issued to Fuller on Aug. 4, 1981 shows another conventional attic ladder. As shown in FIG. 1 attic ladder 11 includes an outside frame 12 which is mounted between adjacent floor joists 13 of the attic floor 14. Cross braces 15 are mounted between a pair of adjacent floor joists 13 to provide end support for the frame 12 of the disappearing stairway. Ladder 11 is mounted in the ceiling by securing frame 12 to the joists 13 and the cross braces 15. A cover panel 16 forms part of ladder 11 and is hinged to the outer frame 12, so that the door becomes substantially flush with the ceiling 17 when the ladder 11 is folded. A first ladder portion 17 is affixed to the inner face of cover panel 16 and a second ladder portion 18 is pivotally hinged to the first ladder portion so as to be unfolded or folded when the ladder is opened or closed. While commercially available attic ladders or disappearing stairways typically come in a number of sizes, most come in several standard widths and lengths adaptable to fit conventional constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,508 issued to Lundh on Sep. 17, 1985 shows yet another conventional attic ladder. In FIG. 2, a foldable ladder is shown to consist of a lower section 11, a central section 12 and an upper section 13. The central section 12 is hingedly connected to the two remaining sections 11,13 by a hinge so that the central section 12 and the lower section 11 can be folded up on the upper section 13. Upper section 13 is hingedly attached to a frame 14 by hinges 15, with the folding down movement of the upper ladder section 13 being limited by a pair of toggle joints 16,17, attached to the upper ladder section and to the frame 14. Toggle joints 16,17 are rigidly connected to each other at the lower arms by means of an axle 18 extending in parallel with the rungs of the ladder and are attached to the axle outside the side rails of the ladder. The ladder is spring-biased to a closed position by a gas spring 19 connected at one end to an outside of one side rail and connected at its other end, via piston rod 19a, to moment arm 18a, which is rigidly connected to the axle 18 at such an angle that a maximum moment is generated when the door is almost entirely closed. When the point of connection between the gas spring 19 and the moment arm 18a has passed the line for moment centre (i.e. the connecting line between the attachment of the gas spring 19 to the ladder 13 and the axle 18, which passing takes place when the door is opened entirely), the gas spring 19 actuates the door so that it is locked in folded-down position, which is necessary because the “weight” of the door decreases as soon as the ladder sections are folded out.
However, despite the above-noted improvements to the attic ladder and disappearing stairway art, additional improvements can be realized in the structure of the attic ladder.